


Locket Down

by fl_air



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl_air/pseuds/fl_air
Summary: Omega Baekhyun meets alphas Minseok and Jongdae when they are all guests on a talk show.ORBaekhyun just wants to be heard. Minseok doesn't always want to answer. Jongdae isn't always listening.





	1. Acorns

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the title. It's a terrible pun. Chen would be completely unimpressed.
> 
> Originally started for the exot3plus fest prompt: omega Baekhyun has never thought he needed an alpha but suddenly he finds himself with two and there’s no way he can choose (and why should he have to!). Thank you to the prompter! Sorry that it veered so far off course.
> 
> Warnings: mention of disordered eating, and of generally difficult and problematic views of gender and sexuality

***

They meet, or to be more accurate, he meets _them_ , in the green room ten minutes before filming starts. Baekhyun is the first to arrive at the studio, but it takes him the longest to escape from the hairdressers and make-up artists, who cluster around him and indulgently smooth over his tiniest imperfections. They style and style and re-style his hair until eventually the production assistant designated as his temporary guardian intervenes.

“That’s enough, girls and boys,” the assistant says, and she pulls Baekhyun away. “Forgive them. It’s not often they get to work on one of their own.”

Baekhyun knows that: he’s here to be interviewed, here to talk, not something traditionally encouraged. 

He’s led to the waiting room where he meets his fellow guests. They’re a singer and a dancer, but he doesn’t know which is which. That’s the theme of the show, ‘People who you know without knowing’. 

The other guests though, they definitely already know each other. They’re sat comfortably, side by side, hands and knees touching, but one of them jumps up when he enters, and the other slowly stands, a tolerant smile on his face. They introduce themselves and all show off their name tags. Baekhyun's reads ‘Model’, but Jongdae (‘Singer’) frowns when he reads it and shakes his head.

“No, no, no, that’s not right – we should change it. Let me get a pen.”

They’re interrupted by the arrival of the MCs, a man, MC Heo, and a woman, MC Nan, both alphas, naturally. Baekhyun feels outnumbered, despite everyone in the room, himself included, being politely doused in the familiar citrus-flavored body spray. He clasps his hands together in front of his stomach, listens to the instructions given by the staff, and tries to keep his breathing steady. Minseok (‘Dancer’) doesn’t appear to be faring any better, posture awkward as his mic pack is attached, and a high-pitched giggle escapes him as soon as it’s the three of them and Baekhyun’s guardian alone in the room again.

Jongdae grabs Minseok a bottle of water from the table, “Just a little,” he cautions. “It’ll be all right. They’re all here to see you, and I can talk for both of us if you need me to.”

For some reason, Minseok isn’t insulted by the declaration, and instead leans in to run his hand down Jongdae’s arm. Baekhyun thinks maybe he was misinformed about being the only omega present. He inhales quietly and struggles to pick out Minseok’s scent, buried as it is beneath the perfume they all wear. 

Baekhyun clearly wasn’t as subtle as he had hoped with his interrogation, since Jongdae deliberately steps in front of Minseok. He’s scarcely taller than Baekhyun, even with his hair spiked up, but he’s suddenly a threat, and a dangerous one. It’s in his eyes, and the shift in his stance.

Baekhyun immediately bows, apologetic. This is the last thing he needs. Two alpha scents crash over him, so intertwined he can’t tell whose is whose.

“Please, don’t be sorry,” Minseok says, “We’re not offended. Jongdae’s just overprotective.” He drops his voice to a stage whisper, “He’s nervous because he’s never been on a broadcast before.” 

Baekhyun straightens when he hears Jongdae whine, “Why are you lying? You know I have.” 

Minseok’s voice is soft and gentle. “Baekhyun, have you ever seen Jongdae on television before?”

It’s an obvious set up, ‘Singer’ blazoned across Jongdae’s chest, music notes inked on his skin, but Baekhyun accepts the olive branch gratefully. He tilts his head and puts on a show of fake concentration. “Maybe I’ve heard him, but I have never seen him before, I swear on my life.”

“Well then I’ll have to work hard today so you’re able to see me again,” Jongdae says sincerely, contritely, and Baekhyun thinks _‘I’d like that.’_

***

“He told he how difficult it was having to dance to the Chinese version,” Jongdae is saying, “he actually came to me in the middle of the night and complained about it when I had been stuck practising the same chorus over and over again for two hours straight because I couldn’t get the pronunciation right for a demo I was making. The music was the same!”

Minseok and Jongdae had met on their way to China, flown out to help lay the groundwork for an entertainment showcase.

MC Heo easily picks up the bait, “Is that true, Minseok? The middle of the night?”

“When you’re getting ready for a performance like that the only time that matters is when it finishes,” he answers. “I don’t think either of us slept for three days.”

“And was it actually harder to dance to the Chinese version?” MC Heo sounds sceptical but Minseok gives the same answer he’d given Jongdae then.

“For me, yes. The choreography was the same, but the translation changes the feeling of the song slightly, and I wanted to express those differences adequately.” 

“You both sound very diligent.” MC Heo turns to Jongdae and asks something in Mandarin.

Jongdae laughs and fires off a short sentence. It probably sounds spontaneous, but Minseok knows it’s rehearsed, knows how Jongdae planned for the interview. “He asked me how my Mandarin pronunciation is now, and I am ashamed to say it is still terrible.” 

Minseok talks about the most recent music video that he appeared in, _Reach_ , the one that earned him his guest appearance. Only his shadow is shown, his silhouette trapped within a brightly lit box, while each of the members of the company’s latest rookie girl group try to communicate and interact with him through dance. It’s a song about wanting something difficult, and Minseok can appreciate the sentiment.

“Everyone, isn’t it time to pull back the curtain and see what the mysterious shadow dancer is actually doing behind that screen?” 

The staff have set up the bare framework of a cube on a platform in their performance area, and Minseok heads over to it as the crowd cheers. Jongdae yells out ‘Fighting!’ when he settles into his starting pose. Minseok relaxes; he may have been worried about the interview, but he wasn’t worried about this.

Half way through the song MC Nan joins in as she promised she would, playing the part of the innocent maknae who wants to make sure the shadow dancer is well fed and cared for, showing her intentions through elaborate mimes. Shortly afterwards Jongdae bursts onto the stage unprompted, lip-syncing along to the main vocalist and falling over himself, literally, to make Minseok happy. He returns to the seating area a single chorus later, and gently encourages Baekhyun to get involved. Whatever he says is lost under the music, but it works, and Baekhyun joins him for the bridge, mirroring his moves through the imaginary glass. Baekhyun is undeniably talented, Minseok thinks, in control of every part of his body, of the spread of his fingers and the expression on his face. He’s beautiful, both when he’s still and when he’s in motion, and Minseok understands why companies aren’t hesitating to take advantage of that.

Minseok finishes the performance alone and bows, embarrassed, at the excited response from the audience and the panel. “Thank you,” he says, and slips back to his seat. Jongdae high fives him and then offers his palm to Baekhyun to do the same. Baekhyun grips onto the back of the sofa to lean carefully around Jongdae and high fives Minseok instead. Jongdae pouts, the MCs chuckle uncertainly, and both Minseok’s hand and his heart feel warm. 

“Thank you for the mesmerizing performance,” MC Heo says. “How did it feel to finally be exposed like that?”

“It was really fun. I am honored that you all came to watch me dance today,” Minseok says, “And Baekhyun picked up the routine so easily. Thank you for supporting me.”

“And what about me?” MC Nan asks. “Did you understand my message my dance was trying to convey?”

“Er…” Minseok freezes, and his throat feels sharp and painful. Everything slows down, every breath feels like it’s taking forever. He swallows, and wishes he had helped himself to more water before filming started.

Jongdae interrupts his panic with a self-deprecating laugh. “You should be grateful I was there to lower the standard.” 

“That bad, huh? Thank you then for saving me from that embarrassment.” She takes a moment to straighten her jacket and fix her hair. “So Jongdae, we’ve spoken a little about what you do, let’s hear some of your contribution to the OST for _Echoes_. In case anyone doesn’t know, Echoes is the heart-breaking mystery drama that finished airing last week. Its popularity has taken everyone by surprise, and so many viewers have asked us questions about the soundtrack, and the refrain that appears every time Chaehwan found out more about her past. They have to know who is singing those high notes!”

“That would be me,” Jongdae admits, pointing at himself with both hands, and a section of the audience screams in excitement. “Should I prove it?” he asks, unnecessarily cocky, but Minseok claps along anyway as a chant for him to ‘prove it’ starts up.

The MCs direct Jongdae to the microphone they want him to use, and Minseok sees him take note of each of the cameras on him once he’s on his mark. Sometimes Jongdae is called upon to be a backing vocalist or a stand in for technical rehearsals and sound checks, so he’s used to singing on stage. He sings in the studios too, demo tracks and backing tracks and soundtracks for dramas that are expected to flop. Minseok knows that what’s recorded is only a drop in the ocean though, knows that Jongdae sings whenever, wherever he can get away with it. 

The music starts, and it’s not the fully orchestrated version that Minseok expected, but a stripped back, soft piano composition that brushes and flutters around Jongdae’s voice without seeming to touch it, his version of the open cube. The audience doesn’t seem to be able to react with anything but stunned silence, and Minseok barely dares to breathe, not wanting to break the spell. He turns his head and notices Baekhyun’s fierce expression, and Minseok thinks he’s trying not to cry.

Then it ends, the final arpeggios ringing out, and Jongdae says “Thank you,” and bows, taking extra time to acknowledge each section of the audience as well as the nearest camera, before returning to sit between Minseok and Baekhyun.

‘ _This is where Jongdae belongs_ ’, Minseok thinks, and he says as much after the MCs give their praise, explains that sometimes when the two of them are alone in his car and Jongdae’s singing along to the radio, Minseok feels guilty that no one else gets to hear music as beautiful as he does. “He’s been a good friend for a long time, but he deserves more than I can give him. Thank you for being such a generous audience." The crowd applauds again, and Jongdae mouths ‘Thank you,’ to him.

“A lot of people worked hard on this song,” Jongdae says when it quiets, not waiting to be asked, “And I’ll be buying dinner for all of them after this airs. I’m proud of all of my work of course, but I can’t lie and say this isn’t very special to me.” Jongdae grins and turns to face Baekhyun, “What do you think? Did I redeem myself?”

***

Jongdae knows he’s being disrespectful by directing the conversation instead of sitting back and letting the MCs do their jobs, but he came to the recording prepared to do two things: sing, and take care of Minseok. Minseok’s the star of this episode, and Jongdae wants nothing more than to put him at ease.

“Jongdae is a very talented singer,” Baekhyun concedes, and holds his hand up in acknowledgment. “I am glad he didn’t detract from that by trying to dance.”

Jongdae smirks and completes the high five. “I’m satisfied.” He couldn’t leave the gesture unfinished after Baekhyun’s earlier boldness, actively reaching out to Minseok. 

The MCs turn to their final guest, introducing him as the most talked about CF model in the country, the reason why the latest omega fashions involve ever increasing amounts of eyeliner, and why the trendiest way to confess your undying love is to hide a note within a locket. They run a short video clip then of Baekhyun wearing a school uniform, lying under a tree, frowning as he worries over his math homework. He falls asleep, and when he wakes up he’s been covered by someone’s jacket and there’s a gold acorn pendant marking the page in his textbook. It’s the first in a series of advertisements in which Baekhyun tries and fails to discover the identity of his secret admirer by placing himself in increasing convoluted and ridiculous social situations, until eventually it’s pointed out to him that he’s been wearing the answer around his neck the whole time. Jongdae still disagrees with the ‘Model’ written on Baekhyun’s nametag, it should have been ‘Actor’. No one in real life is as clueless as Baekhyun’s character.

“We’re very much anticipating the reveal,” MC Nan says, “is there anything you are permitted to tell us?”

Baekhyun leans forward, and bites his lip. “All I can say is that all the clues are there. People who watch closely will have an advantage in figuring it out. Please feel free to broadcast the clips as many times as you need until you have the answer,” he says, and winks at her.

“Oh, you are so cute,” she says. “And while we may not know yet what the original note says, we asked your fans in the audience to write questions and messages to you in the same way, and we will share some of those now.”

A production assistant carries over a wicker basket full of lockets and sets it on the desk in front of the MCs. 

“Oooh, these are very pretty,” she continues, and twists one open. “So Baekhyun, who is known for your flawless eyeliner, one of your fans wants to know if you even sleep in it.” She stands up and shields her eyes, peering at the audience, “Who asked that? Whoever it was is unmated, no doubt about it.”

An alpha male sat near the front raises his hand sheepishly. 

“Of course not,” Baekhyun says, “a proper skincare regime is very important. Always take your make-up off to sleep.” He is rewarded for his answer with the now empty locket, and he slips it on under the open collar of his loose white shirt. 

Baekhyun amasses quite the collection, smiling and smoothly flirting with both the MCs and the viewers, and Jongdae doesn’t bother paying much attention as the questions are all too benign, until the abrupt tap of Minseok’s hand on Jongdae’s thigh warns him to focus.

“No omega of mine would ever dare to talk that way,” MC Heo says, and he means it.

“Then I feel sorry for your mate,” Baekhyun replies, not quite managing to mask his disgust. 

MC Heo is angry, and Baekhyun is tense, but luckily the staff and MC Nan are ready to follow up with the question that famous omegas are inevitably asked. 

“Both of our alpha guests today are unmated, so out of Minseok and Jongdae, is there one here who is closer to your image of your ideal mate?”

Baekhyun relaxes, which makes Jongdae suspect that he already has a stock answer in mind. Jongdae knows he can’t compete with Minseok’s adorableness, so he tries for an arrogant smirk. “This is our first meeting,” Baekhyun says, “but I suppose technically I am closer to Jongdae right now.”

“Should we switch places?” Jongdae asks, not sure if he means switching with Minseok or with Baekhyun, but it gets a smile. Jongdae has an idea then, and since the cameras are rolling he knows he can get away with asking the MCs if he might have the chance to earn a locket as well. They tease him, wanting to know if there’s someone he wants to confess to, and he complains and says that he just wants to be prepared.

MC Nan looks delighted when she reads the message scrawled inside, “It’s rumored that you are good at dancing. Can you please show us a cute dance?”

Jongdae exaggerates his whine and puts his head in his hands, however he realizes that this makes for a neat closing segment, and therefore while it is highly unlikely to have been what was actually written on the paper, there’s no way he’s getting out of it.

Until of course, Minseok steps up and takes the challenge for him. “I can’t dance without accompaniment though,” he says, which is definitely a lie, but Jongdae sings for him anyway.

The cheers they get earn them a locket each. Jongdae quickly loops his around his wrist and pushes it up under the sleeve of his jacket, but instead of sitting back down, Minseok stands and waits in front of Jongdae, raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Go on then, fine,” Jongdae mutters, and bows his head. A few people in the audience shout out, but MC Heo shushes them, reminds them that Minseok and Jongdae are friends, they’re only playing. Minseok fastens the clasp securely around the back of Jongdae’s neck, where it feels strangely suffocating and heavy. He knows that can’t really be true though, as Baekhyun is littered with them and appears unburdened. Jongdae wonders if he is simply used to the weight.

“Why did you do that?” MC Nan asks.

“He asked so nicely for a locket, the least I could do I was give one to him properly,” Minseok says sweetly.

Jongdae shrugs, “Now I have two. Seems like I did all right.”

“Not as well as Baekhyun,” MC Nan says, “who probably has hundreds of these at home.”

“More like thousands,” Baekhyun agrees, “but I will treasure these individually, since I am thankful to my fans for taking the time to fill them for me.” He bows, and the production staff signal to the MCs to wrap things up.

_It hadn’t gone too badly_ , Jongdae thinks as they are ushered backstage. He heads straight for his bag and rummages through it, looking for his diary. He scribbles a note in his smallest, neatest handwriting, tears it out and folds it down as compactly as he can. He hides it away in the charm around his wrist and pulls out his phone, checking his messages.

“Ok?” Minseok asks.

Jongdae nods. “Just have one more thing to do before we can get out of here.” He heads over to Baekhyun, who is talking to a man who seems to be acting as both his manager and his chaperone. Jongdae decides to just go for it. “This one still has a fan’s message inside,” he says, unwinding the chain of the locket around his wrist, “You should look after it.” He drops it into Baekhyun’s hand carefully, not letting their skin touch. He wants to see Baekhyun again, to get to know him better, to get to know him for real.

Baekhyun’s eyes light up and he twists around, exposing his nape. “Please take one in exchange then, for Minseok. I wouldn’t want him to feel left out.”

***

“If you’re sure you can spare it…” Jongdae easily opens the clasp, but when he smooths down the flimsy material of Baekhyun’s shirt, he gives him an unnecessary playful pat. 

Minseok has been watching them, waiting a polite distance away, but he approaches when Jongdae summons him with a twirl of the chain. “For you,” Jongdae announces, “from Baekhyun,” and holds it out, grinning.

Minseok bows and thanks Baekhyun for the gift, and again for being such a great dance partner. The locket ends up zipped into the inside pocket of his hoodie for safekeeping. 

Junmyeon ushers Baekhyun away to his next appointment, locking him into the back of the company hire car, but leaving the divider down so that they are free to talk. Junmyeon is Baekhyun’s favorite of the temporary guardians that his contract mandates the use of whenever Baekhyun is either representing the agency or on agency property. Junmyeon conducts his protection role seriously, doesn’t accept bribes to look the other way ever, and does his best to make Baekhyun look good to their superiors.

He also turns up the air conditioning without needing to be asked. 

The doses of heat suppressants and boosters Baekhyun takes are dictated by the demands of his schedule rather than by the rhythm of his own body chemistry. They had wanted him near to his heat for this recording; it makes his face softer and his skin smoother, and he’s generally more susceptible to emotional outbursts. He hadn’t been directly ordered to cry during Jongdae’s song so he hadn’t, but it had been tough to resist when Jongdae had sounded like that. Baekhyun will pay for it later, he knows. It would have been a pretty close-up shot. 

“Did you watch it? Was it ok?” Baekhyun asks. He can rely on Junmyeon to be honest, knows that Junmyeon has a much better understanding of how the final broadcast is likely to be received. 

“Well don’t be expecting an invite to any of MC Heo’s other programs any time soon,” Junmyeon says. “But it’ll work for your image.”

MC Heo had said that if he had been unfortunate enough to end up with a mate like Baekhyun, then said mate would have quickly found themselves shackled, gagged, and forbidden to leave the house until they’d learned to behave themselves. Baekhyun should have accepted the criticism without complaint.

“At least you had fun with the other guests,” Junmyeon says. Baekhyun can see him laughing in the rear view mirror. “I really shouldn’t be letting your fanboys accost you backstage, but I still can’t believe he actually did that. And that you liked it. Come on, what does the note say?”

Baekhyun opens it. “’Let’s all hang out sometime,’” he reads aloud, “and a phone number. Guess there wasn’t time for poetry.”

“The cheesy locket stunt not sufficiently dramatic for you?”

“He couldn’t have known how close you’d let him get to me. Not all of the guardians are as lenient as you.”

“Part of my job is knowing when you need to blow off steam a little. I’m trusting you, Baekhyun. If you want to spend some time with the two of them, I’ll help you organize it. It’ll be good for you to have friends.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Yes, Mama.” 

He is immediately ordered to shower when they arrive at their destination, a brief meeting for a photoshoot that needs to be squeezed in before his heat takes him. He thinks it’s for a cologne, but the paperwork is with Junmyeon and he hasn’t seen it yet. It doesn’t really matter, the products he advertises tend to fall into only a few categories anyway.

Something simple enough, that even a pretty little thing like Baekhyun could understand it.

Something light enough, that even a delicate little thing like Baekhyun could lift it.

Something impressive enough, that even a bubbly little thing like Baekhyun would be silenced by it.

Something beautiful enough, that even a misguided, flighty little thing like Baekhyun would let himself be bound for it.

He washes his body and his hair with odorless soap and shampoo, and dresses himself in the white t-shirt and shorts provided. He tries to relax his face, but he doesn’t need to look in the mirror to know he still looks tense. He feels tense.

The director of the shoot calls him over to be scented. Baekhyun stands where he’s asked and fixes his gaze on a light switch on the far wall, tilting his head obligingly and raising his arms when ordered. It’s just a means to an end. The director leans in uncomfortably close and sniffs his neck and armpits, but when he raises his hand to touch Baekhyun’s forehead, Junmyeon intervenes. 

“You know better than to try that. If you need a temperature reading, my first aid kit contains a thermometer.”

The director shakes his head. “Bring him back tomorrow afternoon, unless he spikes earlier.”

Junmyeon bows, and Baekhyun does too.

That will be cutting it close, he thinks, but Junmyeon seems happy with the news.

“Guess whose schedule for tomorrow suddenly opened up?” Junmyeon asks, when they are safely back in the car. “Told you I’d help you organize a playdate.”

***

The early morning rush does little to disguise how loud Jongdae and Baekhyun are being, squabbling over their food and commentating on every bite they take. Minseok feels his age as he sits back with his coffee and listens. They laugh at each other’s faces (Baekhyun made up as beautifully as he had been for a television appearance, Jongdae looking tired and a little washed out) and insult each other’s hair, quick-witted and sharp in a way Minseok isn’t.

After Baekhyun tricks Jongdae into insulting his ancestors, Jongdae huffs and turns to Minseok, offering him a piece of chicken and softly telling him to “Make sure to eat well. You know you have several hours of rehearsal to get through today.” 

Minseok takes it carefully from Jongdae’s chopsticks. Jongdae knows how he lost weight and didn’t eat healthily after he was discharged from the army and decided to make dancing his career. Minseok doesn’t want Jongdae to worry, so he normally eats whatever Jongdae gives him without complaint, and simply calculates where he can make up the difference later.

“Have you had dance training, Baekhyun?” Minseok asks, once he’s finished swallowing. “You performed brilliantly yesterday.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Not a lot. But I have practiced hapkido since I was a child so that probably helps.” Baekhyun has one too many buttons of his shirt undone, so Minseok can appreciate the shape he’s in.

He coughs. “No doubt, you were really good. And don’t think I didn’t notice you exaggerating,” Minseok says to Jongdae. “You aren’t usually that bad.”

Jongdae could probably become a decent dancer given his natural sense of rhythm and enough time and effort, but it’s something he has no interest in developing. He had told Minseok once that if he’s not on stage to sing, then he has no desire to be up there at all. “Everything worked out all right, you two looked great,” he says. “And Minseok does martial arts too. Yet another area where you have me beat.”

“Are you going to watch the broadcast?” Minseok asks Baekhyun, “I would prefer not to, but I don’t expect I’ll be able to get out of it.” It’s due to air Thursday night, and Minseok knows his colleagues have something awfully embarrassing planned. 

“I won’t be able to watch it live,” Baekhyun says, “heat, you know. So at least I won’t be conscious for any backlash.”

Jongdae sits up straighter. “The spray you’re wearing… I didn’t…. Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable right now?” he asks. Jongdae’s blunt with his attentiveness, but he doesn’t take offense when Baekhyun warily tells him there isn’t. Baekhyun for his part doesn’t object when Jongdae tops up his water glass for him anyway. “Make sure to stay hydrated.”

Minseok grins at Baekhyun. “Welcome to the club.”

“Like you’re not just as bad,” Jongdae grumbles. 

“Honestly, how do you think the recording went?” Baekhyun sounds anxious.

Minseok wishes he had something to say to make him to feel better. “It’s not as if we’ve done this before,” he says, “but I think it went ok? I didn’t throw up, Jongdae’s voice didn’t crack, and there was only one person in the room who wasn’t totally charmed by you.” 

“You can’t satisfy everyone,” Jongdae says, “I tell my students that they should work out for themselves whose opinion matters to them.”

“In which case,” Baekhyun says, eyebrows quirked, “How do you, Jongdae, think it went?” 

Jongdae looks pleased to be asked. “You didn’t say anything wrong. You and Minseok should be proud. And there’s nothing we can do to change it now anyway.”

Baekhyun perks up, and Jongdae grins, and Minseok feels like he’s drowning in affection. “We should take a photo,” he says, “so we can remember this.” 

Baekhyun volunteers his selfie-taking skills, and purposefully poses with his free arm around Jongdae, his hand stretched out to press against Minseok’s back. Baekhyun is so warm that his skin feels like a brand even through layers of cotton, and this close, Minseok can smell him. 

Baekhyun’s like a lit candle.

Minseok burns.

He smiles as cutely as he can, while trying not to think about dragging Baekhyun by the collar back to his and Jongdae’s apartment and locking the three of them in. He knows that they could take care of Baekhyun, that they could take turns fucking him through his heat and feeding him soup once it was over. He can imagine it, knotting Baekhyun’s ass while Jongdae stuffs his mouth full of cock. He imagines that Baekhyun cries, that his perfect fucking makeup is ruined, and that his skin is streaked with bruises. Minseok thinks about Jongdae too, what Jongdae would look and sound and smell like caught up in the sheer instinct of it. Minseok thinks about how when it comes down to it, he’s stronger than Jongdae. He could take Jongdae if he wanted, and he could make Jongdae like it.

This is why people say an omega’s touch is dangerous.

Baekhyun steps away and asks for Minseok’s number so that he can set up a group message. He wants to share the photo he’s just taken. 

The temperature plummets. Minseok feels awful. He’s such a weak-willed cliché. “Of course,” he says, and recites it automatically.

Luckily he and Jongdae need to leave for work, so he pays the bill and they go their separate ways. Minseok decides to walk a couple of stops instead of getting straight on the subway, brushing off Jongdae’s concern.

That night, Baekhyun sends a message to both of them. “Call me in a week,” followed by several winks.

Jongdae looks up from his phone. “I think he’s flirting with us.”

Minseok sits down beside Jongdae, Jongdae’s hand coming down to rest in its habitual place on Minseok’s knee. It feels significant this time though. Minseok and Jongdae haven’t shared a partner before, haven’t shared a bed before, but Minseok thinks that with Baekhyun it could happen. “Hmm.”

“You’re considering it, aren’t you?”

“We’re already closer than most mates,” Minseok says, stating it as a fact so that Jongdae doesn’t get the chance to deny it, “and I saw how much fun you had talking to him this morning.”

“It may come as a shock to you, but some of us don’t actually need alcohol to enjoy a conversation.”

“I admit I’m attracted to him,” Minseok says, “And the way his heat affected me…”

“Yeah,” Jongdae agrees, voice strangled, “yeah, that was something.”

It’s such a relief to know that Jongdae felt it too. 

“We’re so tangled up. And I don’t want to lose that, yet we’re not, we’ve never…” Minseok doesn’t know how to talk about the relationship he both has and doesn’t have with Jongdae. Minseok hasn’t dated anyone seriously in years, hasn’t needed to, not when Jongdae’s always been there for him. Jongdae’s always seemed satisfied with their circumstances, yet his recent pre-occupation with the future must mean that he wants something to change. He just hasn’t given any indication of what.

Minseok feels greedy and unworthy for wanting more from Jongdae. Minseok feels a little ashamed that he wants Baekhyun at all.

Jongdae bites his lips sometimes while he’s thinking. Minseok watches and waits, and wishes he hadn’t just noticed that. 

In the end, Jongdae shakes his head, stands up and backs away, putting some distance between them. “I’ve always tried not to be envious, but I usually don’t like the thought of you being with someone else,” he says, “but maybe it would be okay if I was there.”

Minseok gestures to the gap Jongdae just left, “And us? Are we starting something here?”

He shrugs. “You have a week to think about it.”

“Jongdae.”

“I have a week to think about it as well.”

Minseok nods. “I don’t want us to have secrets from each other.”

“It’s not a secret that I would do almost anything to make you happy.”

“And what would make you happy?” As far as Minseok knows, Jongdae’s only ever slept with alpha women. They’re his usual type.

“Not having to lose you.” 

Jongdae retreats to his bedroom, and doesn’t wait for a response. 

Minseok knows he won’t be able to sleep so he tidies up, not that it really needs doing. Bringing Baekhyun into their lives will certainly make things messier. 

He hopes he can handle it.

***

Hungover and swamped in his largest hoodie, Jongdae knows he looks awful as he rushes to the vocal practice room on Friday. He spots Liyin outside, and bows apologetically, offering her his spare takeaway Americano.

“Hi, rock star,” she says, teasing him gently.

“I am so sorry,” he says, “Things got a little out of control…”

She laughs, “You were asleep when I left.”

“I woke up in a taxi. I got home and Minseok invited me to drink more with him, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. He likes to talk when he’s drunk.”

They had passed the bottle between them before falling asleep wrapped up together on Minseok’s mattress. Minseok had woken Jongdae that morning with a kiss to the cheek, before kicking him out to face the harsh reality of work. At least it gave him something else to focus on. Jongdae’s always been good at compartmentalizing. 

“Well, let’s not keep the girls waiting any longer. They’re pretty excited to see you.”

“That makes a change,” Jongdae says. He and Liyin are authorized to act as each other’s guarantors, so together they are allowed to enter the room containing the twelve members of their omega girl band, the ‘Cheeri-‘o’s’, and close the door behind them without a chaperone present. The girls stop talking and applaud when they see him, which is humbling. He bows, says, “Thank you, but you don’t have to do this,” and tells them split into their respective teams and start warming up, and to definitely ignore everything Liyin is encouraging them to do behind his back.

The twelve girls are organized into two teams of six, heat and menstrual cycles artificially synced up so that while one team is incapacitated, the other is free to perform. Jongdae spends more time coaching the away team, who sing with a sharper, brighter tone, punching out their high notes before cutting them off cleanly, while Liyin works with the home team on their breathy consonants and prolonged vibrato. The ‘home’ team are styled to be obedient and delicate, while the ‘away’ team are supposed to be feisty yet not untameable. Jongdae’s continually ashamed by his own kind when he sees how biased alphas are towards the ‘home’ team, compared to betas and omegas who are much more likely to be fans of both.

Sometimes Jongdae wonders what he did in a previous life to deserve the honor of working with Liyin, but he takes it back when she pulls her laptop out of her bag at the end of the lesson and he catches the glint in her eyes.

“We’ll finish up with something different today. Instead of critiquing each other, you’ll critique a video instead. If Jongdae’s ok with it, of course.”

“Of course,” he says, because what else can he say. These girls work so hard, they can have a little fun at his expense. He’s curious too; he already has his own thoughts on how his performance could be improved but their opinions, Liyin’s opinions, matter to him too.

Jongdae sits closest to the laptop. The Jongdae on screen looks awkward when the music starts, tugging on the collar of his t-shirt as the introduction plays, and his opening few lines are shakier than he would have liked. The girls are waiting politely for Liyin to begin, so she puts her hand up and Jongdae hits pause.

“His breathing is off, look at how he’s standing. He needs to pull his shoulders up and lift his head.” He presses play again and the Jongdae on screen had clearly realized that too, as he follows her advice and settles into the performance.

During the pre-chorus, Sangyi raises her hand. “In the studio version, you slurred those two notes, but just then you separated them.”

Jongdae nods in acknowledgment. “I wasn’t confident I could hit the note cleanly and give the next line sufficient power without sneaking another breath in.”

All of them raise their hands simultaneously at the end of the chorus when he hits the last note too hard, too sharp.

“No comment,” he says, and lets it play on.

No one mentions the way his voice trembles during the bridge, maybe they think it’s deliberate, or the self-indulgent way he draws out the adlibs in the final chorus, skipping one of the melody lines altogether. They all clap again when it ends, which Jongdae enjoys for a moment before stopping them, telling them that they all, himself included, still have a lot to learn.

Liyin treats Jongdae to lunch. “You shouldn’t have handled it so well,” she says, “They’ll all be coming to you for interview advice too now.”

“They can’t act like I did. You saw what was said to Baekhyun. What the comments are saying about him. I should have…” He trails off. He doesn’t know what he should have done. He didn’t want to speak on Baekhyun’s behalf, but maybe he should have supported him more. “It’s just unfair.”

Liyin agrees. “We all know what sells here, and what doesn’t,” she says, and Jongdae understands that she’s also referring to her own difficult career. “I often wish things were different. For them, and for me.”

“Baekhyun’s in heat right now,” Jongdae says. “And he had a photoshoot hours before it was scheduled to overwhelm him. He’d spent the whole day releasing pheromones. They wanted him as vulnerable as legally possible. It’s disgusting.”

“As long as the end result is beautiful, no one cares how it was made.”

Jongdae’s omega mother had suffered debilitating heats that stretched out for weeks while he was growing up, leaving her unable to help with either their family business or the household for long stretches of time. Before he had understood, Jongdae had thought he was being kept from her as a punishment, and had studied extra hard in order to be permitted to spend more time with her. After he found out the truth, schoolwork hadn’t seemed that important.

When Jongdae was ten, his alpha father had finally managed to convince the psychiatrists that he was more concerned about his mate’s health than any risks to her future fertility, and she was prescribed heat inducers designed to temporarily boost her hormone levels so excessively that her body would cease to respond to their normal fluctuations. They were much stronger than the usual boosters given to regulate heats, even capable of inducing a quasi-heat state in betas and alphas, and their use was strictly regulated. With them, his mother was able to schedule her heats and keep them short, and Jongdae had relished the time they were finally able to spend together.

When Jongdae was nineteen, his mother went through oestropause, and stopped taking the pills altogether. She had one left over that she was supposed to return to the pharmacy, but Jongdae had begged her for it instead. He had wanted to know what it was like, and she had never liked to deny him.

Rumor had it that those pills had been used as a way of extracting false confessions, and God, oh God, Jongdae believed it. He would have said anything. It was nothing like the flushes of rage he got sometimes, which started from his temples and scalded him all the way down to the ground. It was like he’d been stripped of everything he was. There was nothing but the burn of his cheeks, the cramps in his abdomen, the rhythmic pulse of his groin and the desperate, desperate struggle to breathe cool air. He had whined, and cried, and frantically fisted his cock and rutted against his sheets, but it wasn’t enough and it couldn’t be enough, ever. Worst of all, he couldn’t think. He managed to grab a glass of water from his bedside table, but his hands shook too much to drink from it. He ended up spilling it over his pillows and lapping the liquid up, like an animal, as it soaked into the already drenched fabric. 

It had worn off an hour later.

Jongdae had crawled into the shower and sobbed. Then he had pulled himself together, dressed, and headed to the market. He had bought all of his mother’s favorite foods and the spiced tea she liked, and served her a meal, just the two of them.

She had embraced him afterwards, kissed his forehead. “Don’t ever think that you weren’t worth every second of it.”

***

It’s just the two of them that evening, Minseok and himself, so Baekhyun follows his instincts and takes the lead. He chooses their table, calls out brightly to the staff and orders, asking Minseok if he’s missed anything once he’s done. Minseok shakes his head and smiles, but the waiter pointedly asks Minseok anyway if he is satisfied with Baekhyun’s choices. 

It’s the choker around his throat, Baekhyun thinks. It’s a looser one than he normally wears, black ribbon rather than leather, fastened in the front with a bright red button. He clearly wears it of his own volition, it hasn’t been sealed around his neck with a lock to which he doesn’t have the key. There’s no clear sign that Minseok has authorized Baekhyun to speak on his behalf, even for trivialities. 

He doesn’t need to wear a collar of course, there’s no law against it anymore, but he wants to be honest with Minseok about everything he is. He’s not wearing anything to disguise his scent.

Minseok’s hair is dyed a soft pink, “It’s a concept for an MV,” he says, when Baekhyun asks. “I’m not sure about it, to be honest. They only asked me to step in because one of the original dancers fell and broke his ankle.”

“It looks great,” Baekhyun says, “Matches your lips.” Not that he needed any help noticing them.

“It’s not the hair I’m worried about. I know it looks good. It’s that they’re styling me as an omega.”

Baekhyun is disappointed by Minseok’s obvious displeasure. “Oh. And that’s insulting to you.”

“No, it’s just if they want an omega, they could have just booked an omega. Dance careers are short, you know, it feels like I’m stealing from someone.”

“Most omegas careers are short,” Baekhyun says. “We either get too old to be pretty or too mated to work. If dance is the same then I say do it.” He decides to try to lighten the mood. “You’re not getting any younger,” he sings playfully.

Minseok snorts. “That’s true. I wonder if Jongdae realizes yet that I’m relying on him to support me in my old age.”

“He’s working tonight?”

“Yeah. Well, he’s in the studio at least. One of his composer friends wants his help with something. I hope you don’t mind that we went ahead anyway.” 

“No, I’m glad for the company.”

Baekhyun’s heats aren’t all that bad. He’s lost a lot of weight since his teenage years, which helps alleviate the worst of it, and with his cycles artificially sped up and his proficiency with sex toys, it’s rare for him to require more than four days confinement. As his heats are so short, he normally gets away with taking an extra day off to play _League_ , since no one expects him to recover so quickly without an alpha’s knot. He’s never felt that by spending his heats alone he’s missing out on a mystical, natural experience, when he can get through them with just a dildo, a cold bath and some sleeping pills. He lives in an agency-approved omega apartment block, who keep careful track of their residents’ heats and arrange for food deliveries and medical check-ups. His heats are annoying, but he’s used to them. 

It’s the silence that gets to him. The lack of conversation. The way he loses track of his sentences even when he’s talking to himself.

So maybe Baekhyun overcompensates, but it’s gratifying to be able to talk and have someone listen. Baekhyun likes how Minseok responds to his chatter with gasps and raised eyebrows and laughs in all the right pauses. Having Minseok as his audience gives Baekhyun confidence, so when Minseok’s gets distracted by the party seated at the adjacent table, Baekhyun reaches out and pokes him on his upper arm, hard. 

Minseok leans back, out of reach. “Don’t,” he says.

“What did I...?” Minseok and Jongdae have both responded positively to his advances in the past.

“If you’re going to touch me, Jongdae should be here. At least until we’ve discussed things.”

_It isn’t fair_ , Baekhyun thinks. He’s sure that Minseok and Jongdae have shared far more intimate touches than petty jabs to the arm over the past few days. He’d recognized straight away that their first priorities would be each other. 

He knew it, and he had to act accordingly, protect himself.

“Of course,” he says, smiling prettily, and lays his hands down on the table, palms face up, empty and open. It’s disrespectfully formal.

“You don’t have to do that,” Minseok says hurriedly. “I didn’t mean…” He drops his gaze to Baekhyun’s hands. “This is new. And I’m not very spontaneous, I like things to be clear.”

The waiter returns with their food, laying their dishes and plates out on the table in front of Minseok. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and holds his position; he supposes this time he can’t blame the waiter for ignoring him.

“You don’t have to do that,” Minseok repeats.

“I know,” Baekhyun says. “I needed to see if it was what you wanted from me.”

“It’s not.” Minseok looks hurt.

“Ok. You’re off the hook for now,” Baekhyun says. “No physical contact until we’ve all talked this through.”

Minseok thanks him, pushing the food to the center of the table.

Baekhyun smirks. He’s agreed not to touch, but it’s not his fault he knows exactly how to best show himself off. They’ll have that discussion organized before the evening’s over, he’s sure of it.

***

Jongdae had suggested that they meet on neutral ground, but given that none of them had any idea where that would realistically be for such a private conversation, they had decided on Baekhyun’s apartment. Baekhyun hadn’t wanted to risk being recognized visiting theirs and making it look like he had something to hide, deciding instead to be brazen and upfront.

Minseok and Jongdae had followed protocol and requested an unsupervised visit twenty four hours ahead of time, which had been forwarded to Baekhyun, who then had to forward it to his guardian. They have to leave the premises before nine pm, and are responsible, on paper, for each other’s good behaviour. Minseok is waved through without pause but the security guard insists on checking Jongdae’s ID and reminding him that he’ll be evicted immediately and with force if Baekhyun hits his panic button.

“This always happens,” Minseok says, while they wait for Baekhyun to meet them in the lobby.

“It’s because you’re so handsome,” Jongdae says. “People just want to do you favors. I know how they feel.” 

Minseok thinks it’s more likely that not even betas see him as a threat. 

The elevator doors open and Baekhyun steps out. “Hi,” he says, “it’s good to see you, Minseok, Jongdae. Follow me.” 

He swipes his keycard across the panel in the elevator, which unlocks its buttons and grants him access to only the first and fifth floors. Baekhyun hits the ‘five’, and even once they reach his floor, they still have to pass through two glass doors that Baekhyun has to unlock individually before they reach the hallway that leads to his apartment. 

Minseok has never been in a designated omega-residence before, but he’s heard about them from some of the other dancers. He wasn’t expecting them to be quite so isolating.

Jongdae whistles. “And you thought sneaking into our place would be difficult?”

“A lot of rich kids live here,” Baekhyun say, “Or people with sponsors. Work likes to keep tabs on me.”

Jongdae frowns, but Minseok tries to keep his face neutral. “I’m sure they only have your reputation in mind.”

Baekhyun’s apartment is more brightly colored and cluttered than Minseok is used to, but Baekhyun looks so pleased to show it off to them that Minseok finds he can’t help but relax. Baekhyun shows them every room and every cupboard before settling them both on the couch with water and snacks.

“Have I forgotten anything?” he asks, and there’s something there, a hint of nervousness that Minseok detects.

“No, thank you, you’ve been a really good host,” Jongdae says, but his eyes are dark, and he’s stunning, sharp and focused, and Minseok can suddenly see why a security guard might be reluctant to let Jongdae loose among his omega charges.

“Right, you came to talk. So we should talk. I’m usually good at that.” 

“This would be easier if I was drunk,” Minseok admits.

“This would be easier if I was in heat,” Baekhyun says, “but then I wouldn’t respect you in the morning.”

Jongdae barks out a laugh. “We’re nowhere near that stage. We should…”

Minseok hates the tension in the air, and surprising himself, he takes Baekhyun by the arm and pulls him gently. Baekhyun joins them on the couch, wedges himself between Minseok and Jongdae. There’s not quite enough space for them all to sit comfortably, so Baekhyun throws his leg over Jongdae’s.

“This ok?” Baekhyun asks.

“Sure,” Jongdae says, and Minseok leans forward to grab a box of strawberries. He offers them to Baekhyun, who eats one, and then Baekhyun takes another and holds it up in front of Minseok.

MInseok makes eye contact with Jongdae, who nods slightly, before biting into it. Baekhyun taps Minseok on the nose, softly, and laughs when Minseok scrunches up his face.

Jongdae grabs a strawberry for himself and eats it nonchalantly.

“You’re not going to act cute for us?” Baekhyun says.

“Nope.” Jongdae eats three more in quick succession. 

“Fine, Minseok and I have it covered anyway,” Baekhyun shifts so his head is lying on Minseok’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here,” he says. 

“Mmm,” Minseok agrees, enjoying Baekhyun’s weight on him, the tickle of his hair against Minseok’s neck.

The peace only lasts a minute, before Jongdae’s digging out his phone to play an old song he recently heard and liked, and Baekhyun’s proudly boasting about how much attention his latest Instagram post got. He grabs his phone as well and shows them photos of him and his friend and colleague Sehun, a beta who doesn’t need a guardian to follow him around and manage his appointments, but usually sweet talks one into taking care of him anyway.

Minseok stretches out, his left hand coming to rest at Jongdae’s nape. “You ok?” he asks, and Jongdae smiles contentedly.

“I’m ok,” he says, and he deftly slides Baekhyun’s leg down onto the couch and twists around and up onto his knees. “May I?” he asks, leaning over and tracing his thumb over Minseok’s lips. 

Baekhyun starts, but Minseok grips him tightly and keeps them both still, not wanting to upset the balance. “Please,” he says, and Jongdae kisses him, sure and soft, eyes closed, and his hands cupping the back of Minseok’s head.

Minseok sighs and releases Baekhyun, opening his mouth and moving with Jongdae, breathing him in. His heart thumps. His stomach flips. Everything tastes of strawberry. 

Jongdae withdraws slowly. “Baekhyun?” he says, and Baekhyun interlocks his hands around Jongdae’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss of his own.

Minseok watches them together, appreciating the chance to recover, before Baekhyun sits up straight, turns and straddles Minseok’s lap. “Our turn, then.”

Baekhyun’s wetter than Jongdae, less controlled, and he rolls his hips pointedly, while Minseok grabs his waist.

“We’re all on board with this?” Baekhyun asks when he pulls back. 

And then he fucking winks. 

***

Minseok looks so shocked. 

Jongdae can’t help snickering. “Yeah, I think it’s worth pursuing. That said, we need to have that talk first. Baekhyun, you should move.”

“It’s nice here,” Baekhyun says, but when Minseok glares at him he shuffles back and stands up. He fetches his desk chair, the only one in the apartment, and wheels it over so that he can sit facing them. “So I have some rules.”

“Great,” Jongdae says, and he means it. There’s too many ways that someone gets hurt without them. There’s too many possibilities without some way to narrow them down. He wants to take advantage of the time they have together, as it’s so short.

“No one’s dick goes in my ass.” Baekhyun says quickly. “I absolutely can’t get pregnant. I can’t be claimed. You can’t mate with me. It would be a breach of contract that all of us together couldn’t afford. And also, I don’t like it and I don’t want to.”

“Ok,” Jongdae says. He and Minseok hadn’t been sure what exactly Baekhyun been expecting from them, but his response had answered some questions. “In terms of sex, my main limit is nothing that could damage my voice. Most days I need to sing. Minseok?” Jongdae can tell that Minseok’s panicking a little, that he’s wondering what it means that he doesn’t have a ready answer. “It’s not a problem if there’s nothing right now,” Jongdae says, “but you can tell us if there is. Or if there’s something that you want.”

“Is this just for today?” Minseok asks.

Jongdae checks his watch. “Let’s only worry about the next six hours for now. Everything that comes after, comes after.”

“All right, then.” Minseok laces his fingers together and stares down at them, and Jongdae fights his instinct to move closer, to study Minseok’s every word and expression until he knows the truth of him, inside and out. “It’s been a while, but I’ve enjoyed it before, being with men, and I know you’ve never… so, I prepared myself earlier. For that. If either of you want to.”

Jongdae’s awed, but he doesn’t know how to express it. What he says instead is, “Well, you did spend an awfully long time in the bathroom.”

Minseok laughs.

“You’re not together then?” Baekhyun asks, looking puzzled.

“I’ve never had sex with Minseok,” Jongdae says plainly. “Or a man. Or an omega.” 

“I’m just that irresistible, huh?” Baekhyun says. “That’s more pressure than I was expecting.”

Jongdae knows he should confess.

A few weeks earlier it had crossed Jongdae’s mind that he and Minseok might be married already if Minseok were a woman. Jongdae loved and admired Minseok more than anyone, of course he did, but he just couldn’t imagine a future where he didn’t have children and a family of his own. Minseok couldn’t give him that, and Jongdae couldn’t give Minseok the future he deserved either. Jongdae had just started looking into what his options might be when Baekhyun had fallen into their lives. 

Baekhyun was bright and fun and incredibly talented and attractive, and Jongdae had immediately wanted to get to know him better. That was fine. But then in the café when he had felt Baekhyun’s heat, Jongdae had wanted to fuck him. Worse than that, Minseok had wanted to fuck him, and Jongdae had been viciously jealous of Minseok’s divided attention. However Baekhyun had flirted with both of them, hinting at the possibility of a relationship which might actually be the answer to Jongdae’s prayers.

Except, Baekhyun doesn’t want children right now. Might never want children. Might not be able to have children. While Jongdae’s telling Minseok to only worry about the next six hours, he’s hypocritically trying to figure out the logistics of the rest of their lives, engineering their happiness at Baekhyun’s expense, just another asshole trying to manipulate an omega into an unwanted commitment.

Yet part of him just _wants_. 

He hadn’t kissed them solely to enact a five year plan; he’d kissed them because he wants to drag them into bed and see them both undone. 

For once, Jongdae says nothing.

It’s Minseok’s turn to absolve him. 

“We’re all trying something new.” Minseok’s voice is gentle. “Don’t feel burdened. We can all feel this out together.” 

“Condoms,” Baekhyun blurts out. “That’s a rule.”

“Of course,” Minseok says. “Jongdae, pass me my bag.” Jongdae hands over the bag that Minseok had carried in past security, and Minseok empties the contents out onto the sofa. “We didn’t know what you’d have in terms of supplies so…”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, “you didn’t have to. I mean, thanks for thinking of it, but the heat supply packages here come pretty well stocked.”

“Good to know,” Minseok says. “They should be taking care of you.”

“Can I touch him again now?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae, head down but eyes up, deliberately provocative. 

_’We’re really doing this,’_ Jongdae thinks, as Minseok sinks back and spreads his thighs wider, teases a hand over his crotch. “If he says ‘No’, you back off, if he says ‘Stop’, you back off.”

“If he says ‘More’?”

Jongdae’s torn between giving Minseok what he wants and smacking the grin from Baekhyun’s face. “Then you better hope you have what it takes to please him.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, “okay. I’ll show you both what I’m capable of.”

***


	2. Oak Trees

***

“We should all get undressed then.”

Baekhyun leads Jongdae and Minseok into his bedroom, where he pauses. He’s never been bothered by nudity, likes to scandalize his colleagues by wandering freely from the showers to the dressing rooms, making sure to greet them cheerily as he goes. Only the omegas, of course. He can’t afford a real scandal. He’s not an alpha.

“I forgot the most important rule,” he says, although he’s sure they get it, he needs to hear it said. “This stays between us, right? You can’t tell anyone.”

The first thing Baekhyun had done after waking from his heat was to check the internet to see what had been said about him. It’s the first thing he does every morning, he can’t help it. On the good days, there’s nothing. On the bad days he’s trapped compulsively refreshing his feeds.

“Of course,” Jongdae says.

“The only person I could tell is right here with me.” Minseok says. “No one else would believe it.”

“Ok,” Baekhyun says, and quickly strips his clothes off, leaving them in a haphazard pile on the floor. Jongdae and Minseok are neater.

Jongdae is trim, waist and hips so narrow that Baekhyun feels soft and rounded (so omega) in comparison, while Minseok is obviously fit and strong, his arm and abdominal muscles so toned that Baekhyun feels delicate and fragile (so omega) just looking at him. Their dicks are larger, thicker too, pubic hair coarser and darker. 

Baekhyun swallows.

“Wow,” Minseok says, focus jumping between the two of them. “I really want to smell you right now,” he says. “Not you, Jongdae. I know your scent.”

Jongdae waves at Baekhyun to summon him, and Baekhyun obeys, not surprised when Jongdae spins him around and presents him to Minseok. Jongdae presses close against his back and tugs Baekhyun’s arms up and holds them over his head.

Minseok takes his time, noses at Baekhyun’s shoulders, sniffs his armpits, licks the sweat off Baekhyun’s neck. “You smell like a candle even when you’re not in heat.”

Baekhyun flexes and Jongdae releases him. He leans forward and sniffs. “You smell sweet,” he tells Minseok. He turns and sniffs again, “Jongdae…”

Jongdae laughs when he trails off. “I’ve been told I smell like oven cleaner.”

“I was going to say a swimming pool.”

“That’s nicer, I think. How I’ll describe it next time.”

Minseok growls. “I think I’m ready, if you are.”

Jongdae kisses Baekhyun’s nape and then directs Minseok so that he ends up on all fours by the edge of the bed. “Let Baekhyun open you up,” he says calmly, “He’s probably more experienced than me.”

“During my heats,” Baekhyun says, “and with other omegas. I’ll go slowly. I’ll use a lot more lube for you.” He grabs a suitable bottle from his nightstand and coats his fingers. “Try to relax.”

Minseok flinches anyway. “What are you going to be doing?” he asks Jongdae.

Jongdae kneels on the floor in front of Minseok. “I’ll be watching. I want to see what this does to you.” He cups a hand to Minseok’s face. “I’ve been imagining it.”

It’s a bright summer day and even though they’re drawn, Baekhyun’s thin blinds don’t succeed in blocking out the sun. Minseok’s in really good shape, Baekhyun thinks, and he uses his free hand to squeeze Minseok’s ass, test its firmness. The finger he has inside Minseok is hot and gripped tight. He swivels it, pushes as far as he can. Minseok pushes back.

“More,” he says.

Two fingers then. 

“You can lean on your elbows if it helps,” Baekhyun suggests, “we might be here for a bit.”

Minseok shakes his head, keeps his arms locked straight. “I’m fine.”

“What does it feel like?” Jongdae asks, and while the question’s not directed him, Baekhyun groans. His fingers jerk upwards and Minseok gasps and wriggles.

“It’s full. It’s ah, it’s a stretch.”

Baekhyun curls his fingers in an undulating motion, enjoying how Minseok’s body amplifies his movements.

“Ah!” Minseok says, and shivers.

“That’s it,” Jongdae says. The angle looks awkward, but Jongdae kisses Minseok regardless. Baekhyun presses in deeper and Minseok moans into Jongdae’s mouth.

Baekhyun folds in a third finger, making sure to move gently.

After a few minutes, Jongdae says, “He’s ready.”

Jongdae sounds so sure, that Baekhyun withdraws. He flicks the side of the condom wrapper before opening it and sliding the condom on. He strokes his cock, once, twice, and it twitches and hardens. Baekhyun’s dripping too, so slick that he considers using his own lubrication to ease his entrance, but he thinks Minseok wouldn’t be the type to appreciate it.

He pulls Minseok’s legs slightly further apart and thrusts in, leans into the rhythm as Minseok gyrates his hips and rocks back and forth. They’re accompanied by Jongdae’s deep rumbles of encouragement; he praises the way Minseok looks as he’s taking Baekhyun’s dick, the way his damp hair sticks to his forehead. Baekhyun joins in, tells Minseok how good it feels, how lucky Baekhyun is to be inside him.

“Stop it,” Minseok pants out, “you’ll make me blush.”

“Touch yourself,” Jongdae says, and Minseok does.

It’s a different kind of helplessness that overwhelms Baekhyun, as he drives in faster, harder. He sees flickers of white light as he climaxes, thighs tense, toes scrunched. Minseok comes and spurts onto the sheets. His head drops for the first time.

“Wow,” Baekhyun says, and slips free. He removes the condom and ties it off, throwing it into the small bin he keeps by his bed.

Baekhyun sighs contentedly. He could sleep, could bundle himself up in his blankets despite the time of the day and the heat, but he can smell Jongdae’s arousal still, knows that he won’t be able to rest until the alphas are satisfied. 

“What can I do for you?” he asks.

Jongdae smirks. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

***

Sore and limping a little, Minseok leans on Jongdae as they make their way to the bus stop. Jongdae makes absolutely no attempt to hide how pleased this makes him, tucking his arm tight about Minseok’s waist and pulling him in closer every time anyone walks past, smugly taking credit for something he didn’t even do. The roads are busy, it’s barely eight o’clock, and the timing makes Minseok feel off balance.

He’d been thinking of their date with Baekhyun as a potential one night stand, an elaborately planned one for sure, but an isolated event, where the only real consequence would be how it affected his relationship with Jongdae. It had been a stupid risk to take, when he thought about it that way, but his attraction to Baekhyun had been so potent, and Minseok trusted that he and Jongdae would find a way to cope, no matter what happened. 

Yet as Minseok had been helping Baekhyun to change the sheets, Jongdae had spoken of next time. Baekhyun had faltered, hands twisting in the fabric, so Minseok had taken over from him. It’d always been their dynamic – Jongdae dealt with the bigger picture and Minseok took care of the details. 

Baekhyun had smiled, bright and practiced.

Jongdae had immediately stepped back. “If you’re interested.” He had shrugged, trying to seem casual. “I’ll shower first then, if that’s all right.” 

Baekhyun had stood and watched as Minseok had finished sorting the bedding.

“I really thought you guys were together, that I understood what the deal was. I didn’t mean to interfere,” he had said. Minseok had tried to say that it didn’t matter, but Baekhyun had cut him off, sounding strangely wistful. “In another life, I think Jongdae and I could have been friends.”

“You still can be,” Minseok had assured him. “Jongdae makes time for his friends.”

“But you don’t.”

It was harsh, perhaps, but Minseok thought it was fair. He has his dance friends who he sees at work. He has his soccer team. He has his school friends, who he sees maybe once a year, and his army buddies, who he’ll text every now and then. The rest of the time, there’s Jongdae.

Minseok had reached for Baekhyun, tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. “I thought we’d have fun together. And we did.” He’d kissed him, then. “I think we could again.”

Baekhyun’s lips may have been plush and gentle, but Baekhyun had kissed him with a kind of ferocious desperation. He’d been like that as he’d sucked Jongdae off too, on his knees with his mouth stretched wide around Jongdae’s cock, challenging himself to swallow Jongdae down deeper and faster. Jongdae had been sat with his legs spread, resting his back against Minseok’s chest, their intertwined fingers laced over his stomach. Minseok had laid his head on Jongdae’s shoulder as Jongdae had shuddered and thrust forward. Jongdae had gripped his hand tighter, and Minseok had felt the thud of his heart.

Minseok doesn’t know what Jongdae and Baekhyun had talked about while he had been showering. He had heard them laughing over the sound of the water, and by the time he had re-emerged, they had been sat together on the couch.

“They’ve pushed back the big ‘locket’ reveal,” Baekhyun had said when a jewelry commercial played on the television. “Apparently the anticipation is what sells, even though they’re going with the most predictable ending.”

“Alpha childhood friend?” Jongdae had asked.

“Alpha childhood friend,” Baekhyun had glumly agreed.

When they arrive home, Jongdae acts as if nothing has changed.

Minseok isn’t hungry, but he cooks some rice for Jongdae, and watches Jongdae eat as he sips his coffee. He listens to Jongdae mess around on the piano while he pretends to watch a movie. He stays up late and pours himself a drink after Jongdae goes to bed. 

Jongdae comes back into the kitchen half an hour later. “My door’s open,” he offers. He’s in a giant, white t-shirt and black shorts, his least threatening look.

Minseok doesn’t like to see him nervous. “My room’s cleaner. You’re tired, go lie down. I’ll join you soon.”

***

Jongdae’s not a registered guardian, but he’s had the basic training, and he easily falls back on it. He hovers a respectful distance away as Baekhyun flicks through racks of clothing, allowing omegas and betas to brush past him, and diverting the alphas who try to get close with the prescribed mixture of friendliness and firmness.

“Come on, Jongdae,” Baekhyun complains, “This is supposed to be fun for both of us. Here, try this.” He grabs the dark blue jacket he had just taken off and hands it over, deliberately making eye contact. “We’re the same age, and neither of us is working, you don’t have to act this way.”

Jongdae takes it and shrugs it on. He wouldn’t have picked it out himself and it’s a snug fit, but it looks good on him, he thinks. It had looked good on Baekhyun too. “You should be careful around alphas,” Jongdae says seriously. He’s not telling Baekhyun anything he won’t have heard a million times already, but Jongdae worries.

“You don’t trust my judgment?” Baekhyun pouts, childishly. It’s what most omegas do when they’re offended. It’s safer to act cutely than to risk an alpha’s anger.

“I clearly do, I’ll be buying this jacket won’t I?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Minseok doesn’t act like this with me.”

“I’m trying,” Jongdae says, but it often preys on his mind how he and Minseok could have forced Baekhyun. It needn’t have been violent. They could have seduced him and stripped him and fucked him pregnant and bound him to one of them permanently. Only alpha and beta women are permitted abortions. 

A family with Minseok. He’s wanted it for longer than he wants to admit. Sometimes the light hits Baekhyun at a particularly flattering angle and Jongdae lets himself indulge in the fantasy. 

The rest of the time he can’t believe people like him ever got to be in charge of the world.

“You started all of this,” Baekhyun says, “and even if you didn’t lie, you didn’t exactly give me all the facts. But I chose to let you into my apartment, and I chose to invite you here today. If you don’t respect me, then at least respect that.”

“I do,” Jongdae says. “I just-“ Frustrated, he cuts himself off. “Why don’t we head outside? Get lunch?”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to hesitate. “Can’t we get coffee and go for a walk in the park instead? You should eat, but I have to be back to my pre-heat weight by Monday and I don’t think I’m strong enough to sit and watch you in a restaurant right now.”

Jongdae knows how strictly managed the Cheeri-‘o’’s lives are, sees how Liyin often arrives at practice with a bag full of energy bars she never eats and envelopes marked with the girls’ names. He’s also seen footage of them separated and swallowed up by a crowd the second they step out of a car, seen comments from angry fans about how they’re ruined now strangers have touched them.

He’s seen most of them cry.

He can’t help but be scared for Baekhyun, wonder if whether the freedom he’s allowed is asking for trouble. 

What he says is, “Coffee, sure, sounds great.”

Baekhyun smiles and punches him lightly in the arm. “Good, because you’re buying.”

The woman behind the counter recognizes Baekhyun, even with his bare face and newly dyed hair. The coffee shop isn’t busy so he poses for a photo and signs a message for her daughter, ‘Study hard so you can achieve your dreams! <3’, on the back of a menu. 

It’s a sunny day so they walk to the park and sit on the first relatively isolated patch of grass they can find. Baekhyun’s already finished his drink, so he steals sips from Jongdae’s and they sit and talk about their week.

“Ooh, that reminds me,” Baekhyun says, “I was going through the files on my phone the other day and I heard this-“

Jongdae grins when he recognizes one of the B-sides from Kyungsoo’s second album. 

“That’s you in the chorus isn’t it? You’re such an amazing singer!”

“I’ve got a way to go, but thank you.”

“I bet I’ve heard you hundreds of times before and never realized it. I’ll be listening for you everywhere now.”

“What about you? 

”What about me?”

“Minseok spotted your photo on seventeen different things in the convenience store. We don’t have enough room in our apartment for him to start a collection. Not that he would, he’s so particular about what he lets in his space.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. He flops down on his back, closes his eyes. He didn’t know that, couldn’t know that. “What are we doing? You two can be there for each other in a way I’ll never be able to.”

Jongdae thinks about lying. He thinks he could do it convincingly enough, thinks that Baekhyun might even be willing to buy into it. 

He doesn’t do it.

“Look at me,” he says, lays his hand gently on Baekhyun’s forearm. He ignores the flush of warmth that floods through him. Baekhyun looks up at Jongdae, bites his lip. “I never wanted you to be Minseok. I’m sorry. I wanted something from you that Minseok and I can’t give each other.” Something neither the law nor his church will let them have. Two alpha men can’t adopt, can’t foster, can’t commission a surrogate, can’t adopt each other’s children. Children need either the nurturing presence of a woman or an omega to help them grow up to be productive, healthy members of society. Only partnerships that can result in children are able to marry and mate. “I wanted you to be you.”

Baekhyun slams his head against the ground. “Wow, Jongdae. Anyone ever told you you’re kind of intense?” Jongdae waits, gives Baekhyun time to think. “I told you, you can’t have that. Can’t have me like that.”

“I know, I like you anyway,” Jongdae says. 

Baekhyun exhales loudly. “I meant it. You two can be there for each other without me. I don’t mind.”

Jongdae really doesn’t deserve either of them.

***

Junmyeon’s the one who picks him up on Monday morning. “I know you’re disappointed with how the ad campaign ended,” is the first thing he says once Baekhyun’s strapped into his seat, “but I have a feeling you’re going to be pleased with this proposal. Your alpha parent has already been contacted and is arriving tomorrow.”

Baekhyun’s instantly nervous, as that can only mean that a major change to his contract has been suggested. “You’ve seen it?” he asks urgently. Junmyeon has connections, and Baekhyun trusts him more than his family when it comes to understanding the consequences of anything they sign.

“I’ve seen what would be expected of me if this goes ahead,” he answers carefully. “I can’t say what they should do, but I doubt they’ll be able to get a fairer offer.” 

Baekhyun wonders what Minseok and Jongdae would be like as alpha mates negotiating on their omega’s behalf. Jongdae would be thorough and loud and demanding, Baekhyun thinks, but he’d probably feel safer under Minseok’s protection.

“What am I doing today then?” he asks.

“Standard physicals with an independent examiner and a test photoshoot or two,” Junmyeon says, and Baekhyun isn’t surprised. Whoever’s interested in buying him wants to know that they’re not being short-changed. “You’re stuck with me the entire day,” Junmyeon adds, and Baekhyun nearly sobs in relief. He’s so, so lucky to have Junmyeon. 

He works his hardest to look his best for the photographer, pays extra attention to the instructions, acts soft and sleepy and vulnerable on command. When she’s satisfied, Baekhyun gets herded back to the dressing room to get changed, and have his hair and make-up redone. The result is not what he expected.

His athletic clothes are childishly colored, adorned with bright blue and white stripes, but there’s a weight to them, an opacity he’s rarely allowed. The photographer asks him to demonstrate some hapkido moves and tells him to keep his expression as natural as possible. Baekhyun tries for calmness and neutrality, but he can feel the joy radiating out from him as he goes through the familiar pattern of kicks and strikes.

He can’t sleep that night, on his own, and there’s no reply when he messages Minseok and Jongdae. His next door neighbor is recovering from his heat, but he welcomes Baekhyun over, and they curl up on his sofa and drink goji tea. Musaeng is attending university online and has coursework he really needs to start, but they catch up on all the television Musaeng’s missed instead.

“Stop fidgeting,” Musaeng says suddenly, jabbing Baekhyun in the ribs and eliciting a startled squeak from him. “What’s wrong with you today?”

Baekhyun laces his fingers together, tries to keep still, keep his voice steady. “My alpha mother’s flying in tomorrow. Contract negotiations.”

“For a mate? For real?” Musaeng asks. “My alpha parents insist I wait until I’ve finished my degree but I’m so ready to move on. I’m fed up of being stuck here. Another year of this exile and I’ll be desperate enough to marry anyone they choose for me.”

“No,” Baekhyun says, “no. My parents wouldn’t.” It was a thing that only wealthy, traditional families did. His parents hadn’t even been comfortable having to pre-approve all of Baekhyun’s visitors to his apartment, and his mother had handed over the responsibility to his brother to try to give Baekhyun some privacy. “For my work at the agency.”

“Oh. A good thing?” 

“I think so. I hope so. I don’t know for sure and it’s killing me.”

Musaeng is a warm and sturdy body to lean against. “Stay here tonight,” he says. “We can look after each other.”

Baekhyun does. He feels too overwhelmed to be alone.

He doesn’t get much sleep though, and the next morning Junmyeon directs him to a make-up assistant before escorting him to the conference room. He bows to his mother and she raises him up and hugs him tightly. Junmyeon lets them know they only have a minute before the lawyers arrive, and then he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

“Baekhyun,” his mother says, and he freezes. 

The directors have insisted that Baekhyun honor his prior work commitment rather than attending the meeting, and so he’ll be modelling vests and tiny shorts for a discount catalog when his future is decided. 

His mother is loving and loyal and tough and smart, but she’s unprepared and on unfamiliar ground. Baekhyun can’t blame her for being a little lost.

“Read everything twice. Ask questions. I trust you to do what you think is best for me.”

“It’s been so long since you’ve been home, since I’ve seen you in person,” she says. “You look tired.”

“I’ll let make-up know they need to work harder,” he jokes, but it falls flat.

“Are you eating?”

“Most days.” He doesn’t want her to ask anything else, not when there isn’t time for more than one word answers, so he hugs her again, rests his head on her shoulder, breathes in her comforting smell.

“I’m proud of you,” she says, “you’ve worked so hard.”

Junmyeon doesn’t talk on the drive to his next appointment; he directs Baekhyun to a packet of tissues and a bottle of water and lets him cry without commenting on it. 

When they arrive Baekhyun steps out of the car smiling, camera-ready.

***

When Minseok checks his phone he has seventeen new messages from Baekhyun, and one from Jongdae. He doesn’t read any of them, can’t deal with the pressure of responding, and puts his phone back in his bag, zips it closed. It’s half past eleven and they haven’t even started recording, which is not uncommon whenever he’s booked for music shows. Yixing’s having his make-up retouched, but the dancers are hanging out in the tiny dressing room. There’s no window to open, so the air is thick with the smell of hair and body sprays, and it’s obnoxiously bright. Despite the late hour and the scheduling delays, Minseok is focused and alert, moving diligently through the routine, keeping count in his head. Sometimes other people will join in with his last minute practice, but tonight it’s just him. He prefers it that way, likes the ritual of it.

Minseok loves performing. 

The exhilaration lasts through all four takes, until the PD’s finally satisfied and they’re released for the night. Minseok’s still wide awake when he climbs into the taxi, buzzing with adrenaline both from the work-out and from the energy of the crowd. He finally remembers to pull out his phone and relaxes when he sees the message from Jongdae, ‘Minseok, fighting! Don’t mind Baekhyun, he has good news and he’s excited~!’ 

“Tell your alpha I’ll get you home safe,” the driver says, and Minseok looks up to meet her eyes in the rear-view mirror. She’s wearing an earnest smile. He thinks she might be a beta.

“Thanks,” he says, uncomfortably.

There’s light spilling out from the cracks around the door, so he opens it normally, not bothering to try to stay quiet. 

“Hey,” Jongdae calls from the couch. “How are you? How did it go?”

“It went well,” Minseok says truthfully, looking through the fridge and getting out an orange juice. “What’s Baekhyun’s news?”

“I knew I’d have to read his messages for you,” Jongdae says. “He’s been cast as a fixed member on a variety show. Visiting tourist attractions and playing games and things. They start filming in two weeks. Aren’t you in Japan then?”

Minseok nods as he drinks. The company likes to cater to the Japanese market.

“I know such talented, popular people,” Jongdae says. He drags himself up. “I watched your MV today.”

“It’s not my MV.” 

“Might as well be, for all the attention I paid to anyone else.” Jongdae somehow manages to sound sincere despite saying the most ridiculous things. Part of that might be his obvious fatigue.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Minseok asks. 

“We’ve both been busy recently. Wanted to check in.” He yawns and rubs his eyes with fists. 

Minseok loves Jongdae. 

“Come to bed with me then,” Minseok says, gently. 

He wishes he knew what the taxi driver had seen when she had looked at him, judged him as someone incapable of taking charge of his own life. Maybe she’d pitied him for having to work, for not having an alpha able to provide him with a nicer apartment in a nicer area. 

He is capable of this though.

Jongdae follows him, pulls his T-shirt off and collapses on the far side of the bed, sprawled out on his stomach. Minseok undresses and goes into the bathroom. When he’s finished, he moistens his hands with lotion and lies next to Jongdae, who’s dozing.

“Turn over,” he says, and when Jongdae complies, Minseok starts to ease Jongdae’s shorts down.

“You wouldn’t have done this before Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, shifting position.

“Mmm,” Minseok hums, both because Jongdae’s right, and because he hasn’t figured out how to talk about their changing relationships out loud without muddling things. He moves to rest his head on Jongdae’s torso, and slides his right hand deftly up and down Jongdae’s cock, settling for a slow rhythm that leaves Jongdae struggling not to buck up against him.

“It’s okay,” Minseok says, “do what you want.”

“Ah,” Jongdae snaps out, and he starts deliberately moving his hips in time with Minseok’s strokes. He’s hardening, starting to leak pre-come. He’s oozing the pheromones that make him smell oddly sterile, even as his physical heat and the weight of his fingers threading through Minseok’s hair make Minseok feel unquestionably alive. 

Minseok’s other hand is trapped against Jongdae’s side, so he tickles him slightly, laughing as Jongdae squirms.

“Stop it,” Jongdae whines.

Minseok pokes him instead, while the hand on Jongdae’s dick jerks faster, tighter. It takes some time for Jongdae to slip into the right drowsy head space where he can respond simply to touch, but Minseok doesn’t mind.

“What about you?” Jongdae asks once he comes, semen spilling over Minseok’s hand, over the fabric still tangled around Jongdae’s knees, over Minseok’s sheets. 

“Just let me clean you up,” Minseok says, and he fetches a wash cloth, which he dampens with lukewarm water. He tenderly wipes it over Jongdae, and tucks his flaccid cock back into his shorts. 

“You let me have too much power over you,” Jongdae murmurs.

“That’s not true,” Minseok says, and he kisses Jongdae, briefly, chastely, on the forehead. “You should sleep now.”

“Text Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, and rolls over.

“Of course,” Minseok says, and he means it. He’s taken care of Jongdae. He can take of Baekhyun. He might even be able to take care of himself.

***

They go through the entire charade again and again, requesting permission for a visit to Baekhyun’s apartment from his alpha brother, pretending that Minseok and Jongdae’s alpha aggression will prevent any hint of misconduct from either of them, foregoing the intimacy of a night together so that Baekhyun’s reputation can remain intact.

There’s no spontaneity when it’s all three of them together, but their schedules would have made that all but impossible anyway. With Minseok often on tour, and Baekhyun often away filming, Jongdae spends hours and hours coaching increasingly desperate trainees who have seen another summer pass them by, and practising higher and higher notes with his groups, trying to teach them to protect their voices but knowing the company doesn’t care about its idols’ well-being in the long-term. He spends most of his money on rent and most of his time at work and most of his energy trying to figure out how to make Minseok smile or Baekhyun laugh. 

Baekhyun’s variety show had debuted with low ratings, but it’s catching on with the general public and his mood swings dramatically between thrilled and anxious whenever he stops to contemplate how many people have seen his actions and judged him for them. Jongdae watches every episode, cheering when Baekhyun gets to play an active role in the competitions instead of being a prize to be won or an object to be carted around. The rest of the cast consists of four alpha men, a beta man, and an alpha woman, and even with the relative ‘diversity’, Baekhyun’s a novelty and is often treated as such. There are times though, when Baekhyun gets to make a joke that isn’t edited out or clearly bests someone with his athleticism for real, and Jongdae’s proud of him, despite not having the right to be.

“You’re doing so well,” Jongdae says, as Baekhyun’s breathing quickens and he lets out a gasp. Jongdae’s been teasing him for a good few minutes, sweeping his tongue over Baekhyun’s neck and chest, nipples and stomach, watching closely for Baekhyun’s reactions, careful not to leave even a single trace of his presence behind, not even the slightest graze. His attention’s dropped lower now, to the very top of Baekhyun’s thighs, and he risks sucking the tiniest hickey into the sensitive creases of his skin. 

Baekhyun’s fingers twitch.

Jongdae continues to map his way down Baekhyun’s body; he nuzzles against his groin, sneaks a quick lick of his balls, but ignores his cock, and moves on to examine the sensitive folds of his knees, admires the smoothness of his shins, his softness of his feet. 

“On your stomach,” Jongdae says, and Baekhyun complies. He reaches one hand out to grasp Minseok’s, who’s lying on the other half of the mattress, wearing nothing but his glasses and idly playing with his phone. 

Jongdae moves methodically up Baekhyun’s legs, skips over his ass for the moment, and kisses his way up Baekhyun’s spine.

“What do you want me to do now?” Jongdae asks, right in Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun shivers, and Jongdae expects he’ll want release, knows how Minseok and Baekhyun respond so readily to the press of skin on skin, but he surprises Jongdae by saying, “Just lie down like this.”

Jongdae lowers his weight carefully, so he’s partially blanketing Baekhyun, tucks his head so his lips rest against Baekhyun’s nape. Baekhyun repositions Jongdae’s arm so it wraps around his waist, encouraging Jongdae to hug him tight.

“I want you both to stay,” Baekhyun says quietly, sadly, “but this will have to do instead. It’s lonely when you leave.”

Jongdae raises up momentarily to make eye contact with Minseok, who is gripping Baekhyun’s hand tighter.

“If we’re making you feel uncomfortable here, just tell us and we won’t come back again,” Jongdae says. “It’s the one place where you shouldn’t feel burdened.”

“No,” Baekhyun argues, “no, I didn’t mean that.” 

“We don’t have to go until nine,” Minseok says. “We have time.”

Baekhyun must do something Jongdae doesn’t see, because suddenly Minseok is grumbling “Fine,” and snuggling up next to Baekhyun as well.

But only after he’s done the responsible thing and set an alarm in case they all fall asleep.

***

“This is awful,” Jongdae whines. “Why are you making me do this?” He collapses to the mat on the floor.

Baekhyun’s tired too, there’s sweat pouring from his forehead into his eyes, he’s struggling to get enough oxygen, and his heartbeat is pounding in his ears, but at least he’s still standing.

“Try using your mouth more for breathing and less for talking,” Minseok suggests, smiling. He’s dabbing his face with a towel. “Be quiet for a change. Remember, you wanted to come. Didn’t want to be left out.”

Jongdae glares, but Baekhyun knows he will take Minseok’s advice seriously. He’s already trying to calm his heart rate using the techniques Minseok showed them earlier. Junmyeon seems to take pity on him too, fetching him a water bottle and later helping him climb back to his feet. Jongdae bows in thanks.

Baekhyun’s lack of physical endurance compared to the rest of the cast of his show was becoming a predictable running joke, and Minseok had volunteered to help it overcome it. The exercise room in his apartment building didn’t have weightlifting equipment, of course it didn’t, but the gym at the agency did, and he’d gotten permission to use it along with Minseok. The staff trainer wasn’t due to get to work until eight, and would most likely spend the day helping the alpha models sculpt their physiques. 

Minseok had convinced them to get there just after six.

Baekhyun had napped in the car on the way there, and after hearing Minseok’s workout plan, he had to consider whether getting one over on his castmates would ever be worth that amount of pain. 

“Shouldn’t we start out with something easier?” he had asked, voice high pitched and whisper-thin, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands to make him look smaller, cuter.

“You’re not here to be a cheerleader, you’re here to get stronger,” Minseok had said, and had confiscated his half empty energy drink and given it to Junmyeon.

“That trick with the sleeves never works,” Jongdae had smirked. “That’s Minseok in all of his clothes.”

Minseok hadn’t retaliated immediately, but he had later questioned how Jongdae could ever have made it through basic training.

“I was younger then,” Jongdae had panted. 

“And hopefully fitter.”

The whole time Junmyeon’s been watching from the side-lines, drinking a smoothie and occasionally chipping in with a comment or some praise, mainly for Minseok. He’s dressed in suit pants and a buttoned shirt, otherwise Baekhyun’s sure he would have joined in, keen to show off the benefits of his annoyingly healthy lifestyle.

At half past seven, Minseok finally proclaims them done for the day.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Jongdae complains. “I’m so tired, and I haven’t even gone to work yet.”

“You’ll thank me when you start seeing results,” Minseok says, and he slaps Jongdae on the ass when he thinks Junmyeon isn’t looking.

Baekhyun knows better. Junmyeon keeps track of everything. Oh god, he probably _knows_. This is the biggest mistake he’s ever made.

Minseok and Jongdae leave to go their separate ways, and Junmyeon brusquely orders Baekhyun to shower and get changed.

“Baekhyun, do you mind if we talk?” Junmyeon asks. He’s always polite, even when he has something he clearly finds distasteful to discuss.

“Not at all, please,” Baekhyun says. He feels sick. At least it is Junmyeon. Junmyeon will be reasonable, give Baekhyun a chance to break it off before reporting it to the directors. He won’t demand favors from Baekhyun in exchange for his silence. It’s a good sign that they’re sat in the car, Junmyeon turned around to confront him, and not waiting in an office somewhere, right? 

“How long is left on your contract?” Junmyeon asks.

“Another two years, with an option to renew,” Baekhyun recites. Two years’ worth of damages. His parents can’t afford it.

“They won’t renew. You’ll be how old, then?”

“Twenty eight.” Baekhyun’s confused, he doesn’t know what Junmyeon’s point is.

“No matter how successful you are now, they won’t renew. You’ll be too old. What are you going to do afterwards?”

“Why do I have to think about this now?” Baekhyun asks hesitantly.

“It might be wise to have a plan, so the directors can’t recommend a match to your alpha mother. There’s been some definite interest from certain parties. Informal bids.”

“She wouldn’t accept an offer like that.”

“She might if she thinks it’s best for you. They can be quite… convincing. I’ve seen it before. You won’t have the protection of the omega building or a guardian then. They’ll make you look vulnerable.” ‘They’ll make sure you are,’ is left unsaid. He doesn’t like to think about it ever, but Baekhyun knows what happened to Taeyeon, what still happens to Taeyeon whenever she steps out of line. She’s his heroine, his inspiration. She helped him through his heats and comforted him when everything was new and the exposure was terrifying. If even she can’t escape, then he’ll never have the strength to free himself.

“And you think my only option is to find someone willing to mate with me, what, the day my contract expires?”

“Judging by this morning, you have two options.”

Baekhyun feels trapped. “Roll down the windows,” he begs.

Junmyeon unlocks the door.

***

“Something’s wrong with Baekhyun,” Minseok says. He’s sure of it. Baekhyun’s messages have been short and sporadic recently, and when they see him on television, he looks drawn and antsy, his smile never quite reaching his eyes.

Jongdae agrees from his position on the floor. He’s playing at being a repairman and trying to fix their vacuum cleaner. Knowing Jongdae he’ll manage it eventually, but until he does, Minseok resigns himself to being perpetually distracted by the state of their furniture.

“Call him,” Jongdae says. 

“What?”

“Actually use your phone as a phone for once. If he’s busy he’ll ignore it.”

“I know how phones work.”

“Then there’s nothing stopping you.”

“Fine, but I’m putting it on speaker.”

Minseok calls, and it rings and rings, until eventually Baekhyun answers. “Hi Baekhyun, it’s me. Jongdae’s here too,” he says and Jongdae hollers out a greeting.

“Hi,” Baekhyun says. “Did you need something?”

“It’s been a few days since we’ve really talked. I just wanted to know if you were all right. Are you okay?”

There’s a distressingly long pause.

“No,” Baekhyun finally says, and Minseok is forced to listen to the awful sound of his sobs and choked off whimpers, unable to do anything about them. It makes his stomach drop.

“Hey, hey,” he says, “whatever it is, you can tell me.” Jongdae’s stood up and made his way over to Minseok’s side, a familiar arm around his shoulders. “Tell us.”

“I can’t… It’s too ridiculous.”

“Nothing’s too ridiculous coming from you,” Jongdae says, voice deep and fond and soothing.

Baekhyun laughs. “Everything in my life is ridiculous.” He sniffs. “Including your face.”

“Hey!” Jongdae exclaims. “Well if you feel free enough to share that, you should be able to share what the problem is.”

“Not now,” Baekhyun says. “But soon. Thanks for asking.”

Minseok and Jongdae spend the rest of the evening within touching distance, Jongdae still sits cross-legged on the carpet, but he leans his back against the couch so that Minseok can reach out and touch him whenever he feels the need.

“Here, try it,” Jongdae says after an hour. “I twisted some wires back together so it might work now.”

Minseok takes it and plugs it in, turns it on. It does work. Jongdae’s mended it.

Jongdae slinks his arms around Minseok’s waist, “So, am I a genius or what?” He’s shamelessly angling for praise, but Minseok doesn’t mind indulging him. 

At least, he won’t mind indulging him later. Their apartment really does need cleaning first.

***

Jongdae’s concerned. Baekhyun specifically requested that they not meet in his apartment for their conversation this time, and Minseok and Jongdae naturally acquiesced. They meet instead at the most traditional restaurant that Jongdae’s been to since his own presentation, Minseok and Jongdae seated on one side of the low table, Baekhyun on the other. Baekhyun kneels on a woven mat until Minseok ritually gifts him with a cushion to sit on, and all of the dishes are served in front of Minseok and Jongdae. The collar Baekhyun’s wearing is stiff and tightly buckled.

Minseok breaks protocol to serve Baekhyun some kimchi, rice, chicken and vegetables before he and Jongdae even start eating, let alone finish. Jongdae doesn’t understand why Baekhyun wanted to come to this place.

When they’ve all eaten, Baekhyun bows his head. “I have a proposal,” he says, quietly, clearly hoping not to attract attention. “And I need to get through it without you interrupting.”

“Okay,” Jongdae agrees. “We can do that.”

And Baekhyun literally proposes, right there, to either of them, both of them, promises them he’ll bear them two children if he can (politicians like to claim that male omegas owe the country that much in exchange for their exemption from military service) if only they’ll take him in when his agency contract up and his career is all but guaranteed to be over. Jongdae feels dizzy, wants to vomit.

“Isn’t this exactly what you wanted?” Baekhyun asks, still with his eyes downcast but wearing the sharpest, bitterest smile.

“This isn’t what you want though,” Jongdae says, horrified. “What’s happened to you? Why are you asking this?”

“I recently found out that the agency plans to… well… auction me, for lack of a better term. My alpha mother and I agreed to give them ten years. I didn’t agree to give them my whole life. I’ve been so naïve. And I need help, so I’m asking for it. I know I’ll be a burden on your household, so I’m offering what I can.”

“Baekhyun!” Minseok all but hisses. “I can’t believe you’re even talking like this.”

“I told you my life is ridiculous.”

“You’re a person,” Jongdae states incredulously. “You have rights. They can’t do this to you.”

“I’m not even allowed to sit down without your permission,” Baekhyun snaps, and Jongdae desperately wants to physically comfort him, but they’re not allowed to touch here, any contact would immediately draw the attention of the staff.

“What about your parents and your brother?”

“An alpha’s mating claim outranks all familial ties, come on, you can’t be that stupid.” Minseok bristles, and Baekhyun sinks even lower to the ground. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“I…” Jongdae looks at Minseok, who nods. It makes him braver knowing Minseok has confidence in him. “We’ll help you. When the time comes, whatever that means, we’ll help you. And in the meantime, you need to have hope. Things are changing. Maybe in a couple of years you won’t need us.”

Baekhyun slumps, it looks like he’s exhausted. He’s shaking too, and Jongdae hopes it’s in relief. He can’t imagine how stressful it would be having to choose someone to trust and submit to for his entire life. He knows he wouldn’t be able to stand it. 

Baekhyun is committed and resilient though. “Things in this country won’t change quickly enough to help me,” he says, “but hopefully they will in time for our children.”

“Jongdae’s stunned,” he hears Minseok say, and Minseok’s right, he’s always right. “I’ll pay, then let’s get out of here.”

Jongdae thinks back to when they first met Baekhyun, how he’d been so surprised to hear that they’d be sharing an interview stage with an omega guest. Maybe there’s a way they can make that happen again, leverage Baekhyun’s variety success to get his voice out there. 

Maybe together they can change things.

***

Sometimes when you plant acorns, they grow into oak trees.

***

THE END

***


End file.
